Liberdade Azul Royal
by LadyRivers
Summary: Quando Goku e seus amigos encontram-se para o 23 torneio de Artes Marciais, um grupo de piratas espaciais invade a Cidade do Oeste e leva vários humanos como prisioneiros. Apesar dos esforços de Goku e Yancha, Bulma acaba sendo levada. Agora, presa numa nave-leilão, Bulma não terá outra escolha a não ser confiar em um soldado misterioso que é sua única chance de liberdade.
1. Chapter 1

SINOPSE:

Quando Goku e seus amigos encontram-se para o 23° torneio de Artes Marciais, um grupo de piratas espaciais invade a Cidade do Oeste e leva vários humanos como prisioneiros. Apesar dos esforços de Goku e Yancha, Bulma acaba sendo levada.

Agora, presa numa nave-leilão, Bulma não terá outra escolha a não ser confiar em um soldado misterioso que é sua única chance de liberdade.

Será que ela conseguirá escapar das garras de Baby, o temível comandante da máfia interestelar?

NOTAS:

Dragon Ball não me pertence.

Depois de muito tempo, volto em 2014 com uma fic inédita.

"Liberdade Azul Royal" será uma long fic, é uma ideia que venho gestando desde abril do ano passado e que finalmente amadureceu para ser postada.

Outra fic universo alternativo, outro fic do tipo drama, com vieses de romance e aventura. Se não curte o tema "escravidão" em fica DB, essa estória não é aconselhável.

******Prólogo - O vento da mudança**

******Parte I - Aquela tarde tempestuosa e escura**

_"____O mundo está acabando._

___Você já chegou a pensar?_

___Que poderíamos ser tão próximos, como irmãos?_

___O futuro está no ar..._

___Posso senti-lo em todo lugar,_

___Soprando com o vento de mudança."_

**_Wind of Change, Scorpions_**

Eles haviam se reencontrado mais cedo naquele dia.

Fazia três anos que Mestre Kame, Lunch, Oolong, Pual, Yancha, Kuririn, Ten Shin Han, Bulma e Goku não se viam e juntaram-se novamente naquela tarde escura e tempestuosa para realizar a inscrição no 23° torneio de artes marciais.

Como bons amigos que eram, sentiram muito prazer em se reencontrar e houve muita alegria no lanche que fizeram antes de ir para o hotel reservado por Mestre Kame, após fazerem a inscrição no torneio. Era fim de tarde, a chuva ainda caía e o torneio começaria no dia seguinte.

Quando cada um entrou em seu quarto no hotel, estavam todos com o coração leve e cheios de expectativa para tudo que poderia vir agora que a turma se reunira novamente.

Eles só não podiam imaginar que aquela paz duraria muito pouco tempo.

- Você acha que Picollo estará presente no torneio amanhã, Goku? - Kuririn perguntava a seu companheiro de quarto enquanto espreguiçava-se na cama confortável do hotel.

- Eu não sei, Kuririn. - Goku respondeu pensativo enquanto olhava a chuva que castigava a vidraça a sua frente. Havia muitos guarda-chuvas lá fora. - Espero que ele apareça. - continuou. - Agora que estou mais forte, quero ter a oportunidade de enfrentá-lo novamente.

- É verdade, - Kuririn concordou. - É bom que ele apareça para nós podermos surrá-lo de novo. Mas é melhor descansarmos Goku, amanhã será um longo dia.

- Tem razão, - Goku respondeu lançando uma última olhada pra rua lá fora. A chuva caía torrencialmente, o mar de guarda-chuvas era colorido.

Goku andou em direção a sua cama, mas não chegou a deitar-se nela, um barulho enorme, algo como uma explosão foi ouvido e fez ele paralisar no meio do caminho entre a janela e a cama.

Havia alguma coisa lá fora.

No quarto ao lado, Yancha levantara-se sobressaltado.

- Você ouviu isso, Bulma?

- Foi uma explosão! - Bulma disse sobressaltada cobrindo o busto com um lençol.

- Vou lá fora ver o que é isso. Parece que alguém está atacando a cidade. - Yancha disse pegando suas roupas espalhadas pelo quarto e vestindo-se as pressas. - Por Kame, será que é Picollo novamente? - Ele interrogou-se. - Fique aqui, vou lá fora ver o que está acontecendo. - Yancha falou sério antes de fechar a porta do quarto com um baque.

Yancha estava errado em duas coisas. Não era Piccolo quem causara uma explosão na cidade e Bulma, definitivamente, não ficaria escondida no quarto.

Segundos depois, aos encontrões com pessoas que corriam de um lado para o outro, estavam no hall do hotel Goku, Yancha, Mestre Kame, Kuririn, Pual e Oolong. Ten Shin Han não aparecera até aquele momento.

- O que está acontecendo? - Mestre Kame indagou anormalmente sério ao ver as explosões lá fora.

- Será Picollo? - Kuririn lançou a pergunta que todos queria fazer.

- Não, não sou eu que estou fazendo isso. - ouvi-se a voz grave de um ser que chegara a porta principal do Hall. - é muito pior do que vocês imaginam.

Cerca de meia hora depois, dois seres que, definitivamente não eram terráqueos, observavam do alto de um prédio do centro da Cidade do Oeste a batalha que se travava entre o grupo de guerreiros comandado por Goku e os causadores das explosões que ocorriam por toda a cidade.

- Senhor, não estávamos preparados para enfrentar esse tipo de oponente, - Lazal, um ser verde e baixinho com pele de lagarto disse a seu superior enquanto observava a batalha lá em baixo.

- Eu também não imaginava, Lazal. - Urack respondeu sem tirar os olhos do confronto lá em baixo. - Mas esses guerreiros humanos não são páreo para nosso grupo. Minha preocupação é outra... - disse olhando para o céu escuro, tinha um pouco de receio. - Não temos muito tempo, é melhor que mudemos os planos.

- E o que faremos, senhor? - Lazal indagou curioso.

- Avise-os para pegar tudo que puderem o mais rápido possível. Mande-os segurar aqueles guerreiros terráqueos idiotas até colocarmos tudo na nave. - Urack ordenou pensativo.

- Sim senhor. - Lazal falou prontamente e voou em direção ao combate lá embaixo.

Urack olhou em volta, seu olhar treinado procurava algo que fosse valioso o bastante para ser sua cota naquele saque, ele não demorou muito para encontrar e analisar o que queria. Seu alvo estava sozinho numa ruela lá embaixo.

Bulma andava por entre as pessoas atordoadas tentando decifrar o que se passava nas ruas e no céu da Cidade do Oeste. A chuva ainda caía, as nuvens escuras cobriam o céu que era riscado por raios e golpes dos guerreiros que batalhavam lá em cima. Contra quem, ela não sabia.

No chão, ela via seres grandes, de armadura metálica e capacete em meio a multidão, seus olhos enxergavam gente sendo puxada e levada para o céu, carregada por muitos desses seres. Sua mente rápida e perspicaz disse-lhe que deveria sair do meio daquela multidão. Olhou em volta e viu uma rua transversal perto da esquina mais próxima.

Correu o mais rápido que pôde e entrou pela ruela, estava vazia.

- Esse é um bom lugar pra se esconder. - disse a si mesma ainda resfolegando pela corrida. - Ninguém vai me encontrar por aqui.

Bulma nem pôde saber o quanto estava enganada, um vulto que pousara atrás dela, dera-lhe um golpe seco no pescoço e a fizera desmaia de forma instantânea.

Em segundos, subia pelo céu nos braços de Urack. O sorriso maligno do alien era evidente.

Foi Goku quem a viu primeiro.

Após acertar um dos aliens de armadura, ele viu logo a frente mais um dos invasores que subia segurando outro corpo, mas dessa vez era um corpo de contornos conhecidos.

- Bulma! - ele gritou chamando a atenção de Yancha que olhou na direção em que Goku olhava - Largue ela! - gritou em tom de ordem para Urack.

- Desgraçado! - Yancha também gritou ao mesmo tempo em que avançou em direção ao alien.

Urackk apenas sorriu. Levantou sua pistola e lançou um raio azul na direção de Goku e Yancha, não precisou fazer força nenhuma para desacordá-los, sua arma era muito poderosa. A única coisa que assustou o comandante da MAI foi a presença que sentiu cada vez mais próxima. Sentiu que eles estavam chegando.

- Rápido, peguem o que puderem e saiam do planeta. - gritou para os seus subordinados que estavam próximos.

Então, como um raio partiu para o céu nublado e escuro, sua nave o esperava em algum lugar lá em cima e ele ainda tinha Bulma presa em um de seus braços.

A chuva continuou a cair na destruída cidade do Oeste.

Bem, essa foi a primeira parte do prólogo. Não sei quantos capítulo essa fic terá, apesar de ser long fic, não imagino fazer muitos capítulos.

A seguir, a segunda parte do prólogo que será: "O vento da mudança - Parte II - Aquela nave imunda e fria".


	2. Prólogo - O vento da mudança - Parte II

NOTAS

Dragon Ball não me pertence.

Resolvi dividir o prólogo em duas partes, pois marcam dois momentos distintos da estória.

Fiquem agora com a parte II - "Aquela nave imunda e fria".

Boa Leitura! =)

******PRÓLOGO – O VENTO DA MUDANÇA**

******Parte II – Aquela nave imunda e fria**

_" ____Recordações distantes_

___Enterradas no passado, para sempre._

___(...)_

___O vento da mudança sopra diretamente na face do tempo_

___Como uma tempestade de vento que irá tocar o sino da liberdade pela paz da mente."_

___Wind of Change, Scorpions_

Muitos meses passaram-se desde aquela tarde tempestuosa e escura.

Bulma não lembrava-se de muita coisa, apenas recordava-se bem dos fogos de artifício enquanto subia pelos céus semiconsciente. Havia muitos deles.

Multicoloridos, violentos, silenciosos.

Ela ainda estava confusa e tentando processar os acontecimentos que se atropelavam em suas memórias. Lembrava dos fogos frequentemente quando sua cabeça pesava, mas não sabia precisar exatamente há quanto tempo os tinhas visto. Apenas uma voz ecoava insistentemente em sua cabeça:

___- BULMA!_

A voz de Goku vagava sem rumo em sua cabeça, fora a última coisa que a garota de cabelo azul ouvira.

Para Bulma aquela lembrança sempre seria um punhal cortando seu coração em duas partes, lentamente. A voz de Goku, a Terra desaparecendo no horizonte escuro do universo, eram lembranças que estariam entranhadas nos lugares mais remotos de seu cérebro, não esqueceria facilmente.

Pois, depois que os fogos de artifício desapareceram, os meses que seguiram-se a eles passaram como borrões monocromáticos e sem som.

Ainda estava no lugar em que acordara após ser levada. Parecia algum tipo de porão onde o chão era gelado e parecia metálico. O lugar era permanentemente mergulhado na penumbra.

Bulma permaneceu em um estado quase vegetativo por muito tempo. Seu corpo fora tomado por frio e ela parecia não poder se mover. Apesar de ter lances de consciência a garota sentia como se estivesse presa em seu próprio corpo e, aos poucos, passou a perceber que estava em algum tipo de hibernação e que os pontos que via refletidos pela escotilha alta eram estrelas. Depois de algum tempo, a jovem brilhante concluiu que estava hibernando em uma nave em meio ao espaço sideral.

O lugar em que estava também era fétido e estava repleto das pessoas capturadas naquela tarde. E eram apenas mulheres. Terráqueas por trás da sujeira e da escuridão.

Ela mal sabia o que a atacara e ainda não tinha visto seus captores direito, para ela, eram apenas corpos grandes vestidos em armaduras e que apareciam no porão de vez em quando para deixar alguns pratos com algo gosmento e sem gosto que as alimentava, para dar-lhes banho jogando água gelada com uma mangueira ou para olhá-las como se fossem animais.

Frequentemente ela via um gás que saía por pequenas telas no teto, uma fumaça branca que em poucos segundos tomava conta do pequeno ambiente abafado. Ela tentava proteger o nariz, mas sempre acabava inalando o gás que a fazia sentir-se asfixiada. Daí via corpos na penumbra desfalecendo e em instantes apagava completamente.

Sempre havia um grupo a menos quando Bulma acordava desses transes, e de grupo em grupo, Bulma viu durante semanas aquele lugar esvaziar-se e ela ficar cada vez mais sozinha após ver os rostos temerosos das companheiras desaparecerem para sempre.

E foi apenas depois de muito tempo, quando ela não lembrava-se mais se estaria viva ou morta, que viu um soldado entrar na cela. Estava acompanhado de alguém que parecia uma mulher. Era alta, esguia, tinha uma vasta cabeleira negra e pele escamosa e azulada. Uma face dura contrastando com as jóias delicadas que tinha pelo seu corpo.

- Então, isso é tudo que você trouxe dessa vez. – Bulma ouviu a voz fria feminina enquanto tentava abrir os olhos para os vultos que estavam de pé perto dela.

- O saque foi fraco dessa vez, senhora. – uma voz masculina dizia como que se desculpando. – Não fomos bem sucedidos na nossa última missão. Um grupo de guerreiros nos atrapalhou e além do mais___eles_ estavam por perto, esse lote foi toda a mercadoria que conseguimos trazer...

- Não precisa me falar de seus fracassos! – a voz feminina disse ríspida. – Já soube que a empreitada na Terra foi uma grande piada... Contudo, posso ficar com o que trouxeram, está cada vez mais difícil achar algo de qualidade... – Bulma ouviu a voz da mulher aproximar-se na mesma medida em que ela pareceu agachar-se e uma mão coberta com luvas pretas tocou seu rosto. – Veja... essa até já acordou... – disse a mulher jogando seu olhar negro contra os olhos safiras de Bulma. – Estão um pouco acabadas e mal-tratadas... Vou ter que gastar para consertá-las. Sendo assim dou mil Lions, nem um centavo a mais.

- Por mil Lions não posso vendê-las. – o alien retrucou negativamente. - Comandante Urack disse que valiam muito mais, e ainda mais tenho que dar a parte da MAI.

- Sendo assim acho que não vou querer. – a mulher desdenhou um segundo antes de colocar a lanterna novamente sobre Bulma. E quando fez isso, os olhos da garota ofuscaram enquanto a mulher lhe olhava dessa vez com muita atenção.

- Dou dois mil. – ela dobrou a oferta olhando para Bulma.

- Ainda é pouco senhora. Quatro escravas por dois mil? Sabe que cobro mil por cabeça.

- Dou dois mil só por essa aqui. – a mulher disse apontando para Bulma.

- Está feito então. – o alien disse finalmente satisfeito.

Dito isso, a mulher afastou-se bruscamente e deixou o lugar por uma nesga de luz que aparecia um pouco longe.

Antes de sair o alien colocou sua lanterna novamente sobre Bulma e prestou atenção na garota pela primeira vez, só então, ele viu que não tinha feito um bom negócio.

Podia ter pedido cinco mil por aquela.

Algum tempo depois do local ficar escuro ter ficado escuro, quando Bulma ainda devaneava sobre o acontecido, duas mulheres vestidas com um uniforme branco vieram buscá-la. Elas não lhe falaram nada, apenas a puxaram sem ligar para seus protestos e a garota de cabelo azul fora tirada pela primeira vez do porão da nave.

O que estava lhe aguardando lá fora ela nunca poderia imaginar, se pudesse, teria desejado ficar naquele porão para sempre.

Espero que tenham gostado do prólogo.

No próximo capítulo, pessoas inconformadas na Terra, pessoas perigosas na nave e um estranho guarda condescendente.

O próximo capítulo será: "O mercado da nave leilão"


	3. O mercado da nave leilão

_**NOTAS:**_

_Dragon Ball não me pertence.___

_No capítulo de hoje vamos conhecer uma importante organização interestelar, e Bulma continuará metida em problemas até o pescoço, mas alguém misterioso poderá aparecer, e tem um plano pra ela.___

_Join us!_

******CAPÍTULO 3**

******O MERCADO DA NAVE LEILÃO**

**"****Minha sombra, a única que anda do meu lado.**

******Meu coração superficial, a única coisa que está batendo...**

******Às vezes eu desejo que alguém por aí me encontre,**

******Até lá, eu andarei só."**

___Boulevard Of Broken Dreams_

___(ou "Alameda dos sonhos despedaçados"), Green Day_

O céu era acinzentado em Ster I o primeiro dos três planetas que compunham o pequeno e escondido sistema solar de Ster. E o céu estava limpo e cinza aquele dia. Nenhuma nuvem, nenhum ave voadora, apenas um risco cruzava o céu numa velocidade maior que a do som.

Vegeta não tinha muito tempo, por isso precisava apressar-se e voar com a maior velocidade que seria capaz. Seu scouter lhe mostrava a rota que deveria seguir a partir de um arquivo secreto que recebera. Não demorou mais de uma hora para que ele chegasse em uma encosta de rochas marrons.

Aterrizou e ligou o raio infra-vermelho do scouter, em instantes detectou a nave camuflada entre as rochas. Com pequeno sorriso de canto, seguiu até a entrada escondida.

- Estou aqui. - Vegeta falou à guisa de saudação ao entrar na nave silenciosa e retirar o capuz que lhe cobria a cabeça.

- Estou em minha sala. - uma voz conhecida e autoritária saiu de alguma caixa de som no teto.

Nada mais precisou ser dito. Vegeta caminhou pelos corredores conhecidos até encontrar uma grande porta em que estavam pintava um grande símbolo, era uma caveira alien que tinha ao fundo uma grande estrela e era cruzada por duas armas lasers, o conhecido símbolo da Tropa Estelar Intergaláctica (TEI).

- Seja bem vindo, tenente Vegeta. - o homem sério esboçou um quase sorriso ao ver o sayajim chegar. Estava sentado atrás de uma grande mesa e vestia a armadura preta e vermelha da TEI - Achei que não viria mais. - disse quase sarcástico.

- Tive alguns problemas, Bardock. - Vegeta falou de mau-gosto, ainda não havia se acostumado a ter que dar explicações a um sayajim inferior. Puxou a cadeira em frente a mesa e sentou-se.

- Eu lhe dei permissão pra sentar, tenente? E é Capitão Bardock pra você. - Bardock disse perigosamente encarando Vegeta.

- Não... ___Capitão Bardock._ - Vegeta falou entre dentes levantando-se a contra gosto.

- Ótimo, agora pode sentar-se. - Bardock falou quando Vegeta já estava de pé.

- Urgh! - Vegeta irritou-se profundamente. - Como se atreve a falar assim comigo? - disse furioso.

- Controle seu temperamento tenente Vegeta. - Bardock disse calmamente. - E sente-se por favor.

Vegeta tentou controlar-se ao lembrar de seu objetivo ali. Muito a contragosto, sentou-se novamente.

- Tenente Vegeta, acho que já tivemos essa conversa, mas parece que precisaremos tê-la novamente. - Bardock começou em seu tom de voz habitual, calmo e perigoso. - Lembre-se: lá fora você é meu príncipe, aqui dentro eu sou seu capitão e você precisa me obedecer.

Vegeta olhou pro lado e bufou. Isso irritou Bardock.

- Tenente Vegeta, não vou tolerar comportamentos transgressores seus assim como não tolero de nenhum outro recruta. - Bardock continuou algo alterado. - Aqui você não é diferente pra mim de nenhum dos recrutas de outras raças. Eu arrisquei meu pescoço ao deixá-lo fazer o curso para a TEI!

- Mas eu fui seu melhor recruta em anos... - Vegeta disse desinteressado e cansado daquela conversa que já ouvira tantas vezes. - E sou seu recruta mais jovem. - Lembrou.

- Isso não quer dizer nada, - Bardock interpôs. - E é o mínimo que você deve ser como príncipe dos sayajins e agora falo como sayajin que sou. Se algum dia seu pai souber pra onde eu trouxe você, eu sei que ele vai me matar... por isso seria bom que você ao menos na tratasse essa corporação com o devido respeito, diabos, essa é maior corporação de elite do universo conhecido.

- Eu sei disso, - Vegeta disse ainda entediado. - E meu pai não vai matar voc... digo, o senhor. Quando ele descobrir que estou aqui, eu já vou ser maior de idade, e logo serei um rei melhor que ele.

- Humpf... isso não importa agora. - Bardock disse mais calmo. Ele gostava quando o jovem Vegeta falava sobre subir ao trono. Ver Rei Vegeta I destronado era um de seus maiores sonhos. - Vamos falar sobre o que lhe trouxe aqui, tenente. - ele continuou. - Quais são as novas?

- Astorg está aguardando a nave leilão que chega hoje nesse planeta. - Vegeta explicou. - A Serpente está trazendo um novo lote de escravas e pelo que consegui rastrear, tem um lote especial com cinco escravas especiais, todas humanóides. Uma árian, uma telusiana, duas vestêras e uma terráquea.

- Não a chame de escravas, tenente. Elas são apenas prisioneiras que foram sequestradas. - Bardock interrompeu. - Como eu queria pegar essa Serpente um dia. - falou em tom de nojo ao lembra-se da cafetina. - Então esse é o lote que Astorg estava esperando?

- É sim, - Vegeta confirmou. - Todas essas foram compradas segundo as especificações pedidas por Astorg.

- Muitos ataques e sequestros foram realizados por causa do pedido desse filho da puta. - Bardock disse em um misterioso tom de ódio. - Quase que consegui pegar a gangue que atacou o planeta terra, mas parece que eles tiveram alguma resistência por lá. Mas enfim, quando é o leilão?

- Amanhã a noite. - Vegeta respondeu.

- Bem, então até lá tente sondar essas cinco garotas. - Bardock falou. - E tente descobrir qual delas pode servir a nossos propósitos.

- E se nenhuma servir? - Vegeta interpelou.

- Então teremos um grande problema, pois esse é o único plano que temos até agora para tentar pegar Baby. - Bardock finalizou em um tom de preocupação.

Enquanto Vegeta conversava com seu capitão na nave camuflada das Tropas Estelares Intergalácticas, outra nave pousava no planeta Ster, ou melhor duas delas. Uma era pequena e suja, tinha ares de antiguidade, a outra, que pousou muito próximo, era colossal, nova e estava completamente iluminada por dentro.

Ambas as naves pousaram em um deserto no imenso planeta desabitado, mas esse deserto não estava tão deserto assim pois outras centenas de naves já estavam estacionadas ali aguardando a colossal nave chegar.

Das duas naves que chegaram, a primeira, pequena e velha, era a nave em Bulma estava, a segunda, grande e colossal era uma nave-leilão.

As naves-leilão eram naves secretas, vagavam escondidas universo a fora, sempre recebendo lotes de escravos dos mercenários e gangues. Nunca se sabia onde uma nave leilão ia pousar, elas sempre pousavam em lugares diferentes para despistar a polícia espacial da Organização dos Planetas Unidos e principalmente a tropa de elite da polícia espacial, as Tropas Estelares Intergalácticas. O tráfico de pessoas era ilegal na maioria dos mundos civilizados.

Por isso, quando uma nave leilão pousava, era sempre em um planeta deserto e fora de rota como no sistema solar de Ster aquele dia. E os interessados eram avisados por mensagens secretas, e não faltavam interessados, por que vocês sabem, se não houvessem interessados, não havia tráfico.

Um leilão era sempre uma festa para as pessoas interessadas. Dois dias de orgias proibidas em um planeta deserto. Podiam fazer tudo o que era ilegal em seus mundos, tudo de mais feio, imoral e ultrajante acontecia naqueles encontros, muitos escravos não saíam vivos. E essa era a expectativa para aqueles dois dias em Ster. Ninguém contava que naquele dia, a temida TEI estava informada do que estava por acontecer no pequeno planeta.

Bulma não teve consciência de que foi levada da pequena nave suja para a nave-leilão. Isso por que ela estava desacordada e muito bem embalada, longe dos olhares curiosos dos seres que espreitavam os lotes de escravos que chegavam. Pois para sua compradora, a infame princesa Serpente, Bulma era uma mercadoria especial, de primeira classe e só era permitida aos olhos de compradores especiais.

A nossa amiga de cabelo azul só acordou na tarde daquele dia, estava deitada em algo que parecia uma banheira cheia de um líquido azulado. Tudo em volta era imaculadamente branco.

Tentou se levantar, mas sentiu que suas forças eram parcas. No entorno, observou que haviam mais quatro banheiras como a que ela estava. Havia mulheres deitadas dentro de cada uma delas. Com um pouco de esforço, levantou-se.

Um barulho de porta abrindo-se a assustou. Uma mulher verde, com longos cabelos vermelho rubi encaracolados e um sorriso de enregelar os ossos entrou. Ela era ladeada por duas mulheres altas, vestidas de roupa branca colante e não tinham expressão alguma em seus rostos.

- Vejo que uma de minhas meninas acordou. - a mulher de cabelo vermelho sorriu mostrando os caninos pontiagudos para Bulma.

- Me... Me diga onde estou. - Bulma tentou uma frase, sua garganta estava rouca e sua voz saiu mais baixa do que ela queria, parecia que não falava há anos.

- Onde você está não interessa. - a mulher disse aproximando-se e observando bem o corpo de Bulma que agora estava de pé dentro da banheira, estava completamente nua. - O importante é que sou sua dona.

- Minha dona? Que estória é essa sua maluca? - Bulma disse muito irritada.

- Ah, vejo que minha poção enervante funcionou. - ela disse ao ver Bulma muito de peito erguido e nariz empinado. - Mas você pode ser um problema... escravos rebeldes não vendem muito bem. - Falou mais para si mesma do que para Bulma.

- ESCRAVO? MAS QUE DIABOS DE ESCRAVO? NÃO SOU ESCRAVA PORRA NENHUMA. - Bulma gritou. Agora as outras garotas acordaram e as observavam de suas banheiras. Rostos amedrontados. - EU EXIJO QUE ME TIRE DAQUI!

- Chega... - a mulher disse entediada. Colocou um dedo na fronte de Bulma e a garota desmaiou rapidamente. Caiu na banheira com um baque. - Essa vai me dar problemas... - a mulher de cabelo vermelho disse suspirando ao olhar o corpo desacordado de Bulma. - Espero não ter que matá-la, ela pode me render uma fortuna. - Dizendo isso, virou-se para as duas mulheres sem expressão que as acompanhava. - Venham meninas, podem aprontá-las. Elas tem que ficar prontas antes de Arzog chegar.

Horas mais tarde, um ser corpulento, grande e com rosto bestial percorria os corredores da nave leilão. O ser vestia uma armadura dourada com detalhes vermelhos, era humanóide e andava apressadamente ao lado de um rapaz muito menor mas com um olhar não menos intimidador.

- Espero que a serpente não nos deixe esperando. - Arzog falou para o ser que o acompanhava. - Aquela mulherzinha adora nos fazer perder tempo, mas também é muito gostosa.- disse com um olhar sonhador.

- Você acha que vamos encontrar o que Baby quer? - Vegeta disse tentando parecer desinteressado.

- Temos que achar, rapaz. Se Serpente não tiver conseguido, ninguém conseguiu. Ela é a melhor nesse negócio.

Caminharam mais um pouco até chegar a uma porta trancada.

Azorg colocou a digital em um ponto vermelho.

- Bem vindo mister Arzog. - uma voz eletrônica sensual disse quando a porta abriu a frente deles.

Vegeta olhou em volta quando entraram. Um grande salão cheio de mesas e bares em cada lado. Entre o salão, uma passarela iluminada e em cada lado da passarela haviam várias colunas redondas bastante largas. Ele olhou de relance as colunas e viu que eram grandes tubos transparentes e dentro deles, para a surpresa e asco do príncipe, haviam mulheres, fêmeas de várias raças, presas e com olhares vazios.

Ele caminhou ao lado de um sorridente Arzog que cumprimentava conhecidos nas mesas, todos sempre acompanhados por garotas bonitas de várias raças, todas com colares ou pulseiras ou chips, ou qualquer coisa que as prendia e apontavam que eram escravas.

No fim da passarela, uma sorridente mulher verde de grandes cabelos vermelhos e encaracolados os esperava com evidente olhar de prazer.

- Olá minha maldosa princesa Serpente... - Arzog disse ao beijar a mão da mulher.

- Seja bem vindo, meu querido e cruel Arzog, - ela disse sensualmente e olhou para Vegeta que a olhava com cara de poucos amigos.

- E quem esse rapaz magnífico ao seu lado? - ela perguntou ignorando a carranca de Vegeta.

- Ah, esse é príncipe Vegeta. - Arzog apresentou com respeito. - Filho de um grande amigo, Rei Vegeta.

- O príncipe dos sayajins? - Serpente falou com entusiasmo e Vegeta sentiu uma ânsia de vômito naquele momento. - Seu pai tem sido um grande cliente nosso. É um prazer conhecê-lo. - A mulher colocou a mão para ser beijada.

- Claro que ele é. - Vegeta disse tentando esconder a ira. À contragosto, beijou a mão de princesa Serpente. Na verdade, ele preferia quebrá-la, mas conteve seu desejo.

- E então, onde está nossa mercadoria? - Arzog perguntou interessado.

- Ah, muito bem escondida dos olhos curiosos! - Sepente disse efusiva. Me acompanhem.

Vegeta seguiu Arzog e acompanhou a mulher que rebolava mais a frente. Passaram por outra porta eletrônica e entraram em uma sala incrivelmente branca. Nela, haviam cinco tubos transparentes como os que estavam no salão principal.

- Essas são as cinco formosuras que trouxe para o leilão principal. - Serpente apresentou com alegria. - Claro que me matariam se soubessem que estou dando privilégio a vocês para verem antes da hora, mas clientes especiais devem ser tratados de forma especial.

- Por isso gosto de você Serpente. - Arzog gracejou indo até o primeiro tubo.

Havia um lindo ser nele. Uma humanóide de longos cabelos loiros, pele muito alva, olhos verdes intensos e orelhas pontiagudas, vestia um ínfimo biquine verde esmeraldas que não lhe cobriam em nada o corpo curvilíneo. Sua pele brilhava um pouco e tinha duas asinhas delicadas nas costas que a faziam voar um pouco. Vegeta olhou pra ela e imaginou um inseto preso em um copo de vidro. O ser tinha um olhar de medo e seu desespero era palpável.

- Essa é uma Áran, não é mesmo? - Arzog falou impressionado. - Elas são difíceis de se deixar capturar. Seu povo é muito perigoso. - É um espécime belíssimo. - falou admirado

_"____Muito frágil"_ Vegeta sentenciou em pensamento ao olhar o pequeno ser que se debatia dentro da redoma de vidro. Enquanto isso Arzog já ia até a segunda coluna.

Nela estava mulher cuvilínea de pele azul e escamosa. Arzog a olhou de perto, mas quando o ser lhe mostrou dentes pontiagudos e expressão feroz, Vegeta sabia que Arzog a descartaria e não estava errado.

- Telusianas são belas, mas são muito selvagens e não selvagens do jeito que eu gosto. - Arzog sentenciou já indo para as outras duas colunas.

Duas fêmeas parecidas estavam dentro das duas outras redomas. Tinham rosto ovalado, pequenas antenas delicadas na cabeça e pele esverdeada. A primeira com longos cabelos pretos e a segunda com cabelos vermelhos. Ambas tinham os olhares frios e tristes. Não expressavam qualquer tipo de reação.

- Gostei dessas duas. São da mesma especie não é mesmo? - Arzog perguntou contente para a mulher.

- São sim. Vésperas. Uma espécie conhecida por sua beleza e força. São uma raça de amazonas.

- Elas não parecem muito fortes, - Vegeta disse ao bater um pouco no vidro. - Não são elas que são conhecidas por acasalarem-se entre si? Soube que usam os machos para procriar e depois os matam.

Arzog riu com gosto.

- É melhor orlharmos a última. - Serpente chamou a atenção dos dois já um pouco preocupada.

Ao olhar o último tanque, Vegeta deparou-se com uma fêmea humanóide que podia passar-se facilmente por uma sayajim se tivesse calda. Era muito jovem, mas mesmo assim tinha um corpo escultura. Cabelo azuis turqueza e olhos safira, mas não foi isso o que mais chamou a atenção de Vegeta quando a viu. O que mais chamou sua atenção foi que a garota batia sem parar no vidro que a prendia e gritava coisa que não se podia ouvir daquele lado.

- Essa é a terráquea? - Arzog perguntou com interesse. - Muito interessante... - disse ao olhar o corpo da menina sob o biquine dourado que vestia. - É linda... mas parece muito rebelde.

- É só o temperamento... - Serpente tratou de explicar. - Mas não vai ter muito problema. Tem a força de um inseto e os terráqueos não são muito inteligentes. Será fácil de domar. - Serpente disse mesmo sem acreditar em suas palavras, ela não tinha certeza se aquela garota se deixaria domar facilmente.

- É interessante. - Arzog repetiu já desviando o olhar. - Vou pensar, Serpente. Amanhã no leilão decidiremos. - disse já virando as costas e sendo acompanhado pela mulher.

Vegeta no entanto, ficou ali e aproximou-se mais da mulher que batia no vidro. Quando seus olhos ônix se aproximaram dos olhos safira, ela pareceu se acalmar mais e os encarar como se pedisse socorro.

Ao contrário do que Serpente dissera, o scouter de Vegeta identificou aquela humana em arquivos terrestres e identificou que ela tinha um Q.I altíssimo. Além do mais, quando os olhos negros de Vegeta encararam os olhos safira, alguma coisa em seu instinto sayajim lhe dissera que aquela era a pessoa certa para a realização de seu plano.

Quando deixou de encarar os olhos safira e saiu da sala sem olhar pra trás, Vegeta carregava uma convicção: precisava convencer Arzog a arrematar a garota terrestre de cabelo azul.

**NOTAS FINAIS**

E então, estou indo bem, pessoal?

Sabem, eu costumo ter ideias para fics ouvindo músicas, e a ideia pra essa veio quando vi o clip "Bad Romance" da Lady Gaga onde acontece um leilão em algo que parece uma nave, por isso na fic tem alguns elementos do clip.

Como vimos, Vegeta parece ser um agente duplo e tem algum plano que poderá envolver Bulma, vermos mais disso no próximo capítulo, onde nossa garota de cabelo azul será leiloada pela princesa serpente.

O próximo capítulo será: "Quem dá mais pelo meu coração?"


	4. Quem dá mais pelo meu coração?

Notas iniciais:

Dragon Ball não me pertence.

Ufa! Finalmente regressei. Não, eu não abandonei a fic, apenas andei um tanto quanto atribulada de trabalho nos últimos dias, além de ter sido acometida por um terrível resfriado.

Enfim, isso não importa, o que importa é que o capítulo esta aí. E hoje temos um leilão! Ah, como os leilões são malignamente emocionantes.

Eis o capítulo, vamos a ele! ;)

******CAPÍTULO 4  
QUEM DÁ MAIS PELO MEU CORAÇÃO?**

**"********Naquele lugar, naquele local, era lindo o seu olhar...  
Eu te avistei, foi fenomenal.**

Nossas emoções eram ilícitas, e apesar das vibrações,  
proibia o amor em nossos corações."  
___Nosso sonho, Claudinho & Buchecha_

Vegeta terminara sua luta com Arzog.

O treinamento fora bom, mas ele não tinha se concentrado totalmente, sua real concentração estava em um par de olhos azuis e na confiança que colocara instantaneamente neles para que seu plano se realizasse.

Partiu para o vestiário sozinho e entrara em um dos boxes onde despiu o uniforme que usara para treinar com Arzog. Ao contrário dos demais que trocavam de roupas no meio do vestiário da nave, Vegeta tomava certos cuidados. Ninguém poderia vê-lo sem camisa, pois, caso isso ocorresse, poderiam descobrir a tatuagem que o príncipe fizera meses atrás sobre o lado esquerdo do peito.

A tatuagem era a caveira alien sobre uma estrela, o símbolo das tropas estelares intergalácticas e Vegeta havia tatuado ao terminar o curso para integrar aquele esquadrão de elite.

Ninguém, além de Bardock sabia que o príncipe dos sayajins pertencia aquele esquadrão, nem os colegas que fizeram o curso com ele. Vegeta mantinha-se no anonimato. Nem mesmo seu pai, Rei Vegeta, poderia supor que seu primogênito havia dedicado uma viagem de férias à realização de um treinamento rigoroso para tornar-se um Estelar, como eram chamados os participantes da tropa e mesmo que Rei Vegeta soubesse, o príncipe tinha certeza que seu pai não ia entender o por quê da necessidade do filho de fazer aquilo e nem mesmo aprovar aquilo.

Isso por que príncipe Vegeta, que crescera destinado a reinar sobre um dos povos mais poderosos do universo, sempre sentira uma inquietação. Era algo que o príncipe jamais ousara pronunciar em voz alta, mas o certo é que ele sempre se sentira deslocado.

Vegeta sempre achara que algo lhe faltava, que seguir os passos de seu pai não lhe bastava. Ele sentia algo diferente, queria ser diferente, sentia-se diferente. O poder, a fortuna, nada preenchia o vazio que o príncipe sentia dentro de si. Ele era um sayajin e orgulhava-se de ser um, mas havia algo sobre seu povo que ele simplesmente não aceitava.

Não aceitava o fato de os sayajins serem maus.

Não que ele fosse bonzinho, Vegeta perdera as contas de quantas vezes fora cruel na vida. Mas ele sabia que em algum lugar no tempo, o espírito guerreiro e honroso de seus ancestrais fora perdido.

E era por essas coisas que sentia, por essas coisas que o príncipe sempre notara que era diferente.

E logo cedo, sentiu empatia por um guerreiro que parecia ser diferente como ele. Quando tinha doze anos e viu o general de seu pai pedir demissão por não aceitar torturar prisioneiros de guerra, Vegeta decidiu que admirava Bardock.

Foi por isso que quando tinha dezesseis anos e descobrira que Bardock era agora chefe das tropas estelares intergalácticas que Vegeta juntou suas coisas e comunicou ao pai que ia fazer uma viagem de férias pelo universo.

E sozinho ele encontrou Bardock, e juntou-se as tropas.

Ele precisava descobrir quem era realmente.

- Pensei que não sairia nunca desse box. - Arzog falou em tom malicioso quando Vegeta o encontrou trocando de roupas no vestiário. - Vocês da realeza são estranhos, preferem não se misturar... até que entendo. - Disse já vestindo seus trajes prateados.

Vegeta não disse nada. Preferia deixar que Arzog pensasse o que quisesse. Passado alguns minutos, resolveu pronunciar-se sobre o que estava rondando sua cabeça.

- Então, já decidiu quem vai comprar para Baby? - indagou em tom casual para não levantar suspeitas.

- Eu ainda não sei... - Arzog falou despreocupado. - Sinceramente, eu esperava mais do lote que Serpente nos mostrou. Mas o que se pode esperar nesses dias, né? Está cada vez mais difícil capturar bons espécimes como todos esses debilóides das T.E.I vigiando nossos passos...

- Gostei da humana. - Vegeta falou tentando ser displicente. - Por que não a compra?

- Não sei... - Arzog retrucou pensativo. - é muito bonita, mas parece rebelde. Ela pode trazer problemas pra Baby e iria sobrar pra mim.

- Achei que Baby fosse mais forte. Ele pode gostar de um desafio... - Vegeta incentivou.

- É pode ser. Veremos isso amanhã. - Arzog encerrou o assunto. - Talvez ela sirva.

- "Talvez ela sirva" Vegeta pensou a mesma coisa naquele momento. Mas precisava descobrir isso antes.

- Você sabe que eu não devia estar fazendo isso... - Serpente disse animada quando levava Vegeta pelos corredores aquela noite. - Mas, você é um príncipe...

- E estou lhe pagando muito bem. - Vegeta fez questão de completar enquanto seguia a mulher.

- Não prefere mesmo que eu lhe traga outra. - ela tentou persuadi-lo. - Tenho muitas...

- Não. Eu quero a que lhe pedi. - Vegeta disse incisivo.

- Está bem, então. - disse ela destravando uma pesada porta de metal escuro. - Divirta-se, mas por favor não deixe marcas. Não quero que os clientes percebam. Vossa alteza tem uma hora.

Dizendo isso, Serpente deu meia volta e deixou Vegeta sozinho frente a porta semiaberta. Ele havia dado uma pequena fortuna aquela comerciante sobre o pretexto de que se encantara com a garota humana e queria saber se ela valia a pena antes de comprá-la no dia seguinte no leilão. A negociadora não só acreditara, como ficara imensamente contente em receber um valor a mais pela "mercadoria" que venderia no dia seguinte. Ela sentia quando encontrava algo valioso e sabia que a menina humana era uma dessas coisas valiosas que se encontra poucas vezes na vida.

Vegeta abriu mais um pouco a porta e deixou a claridade entrar no quarto escuro. Algo pareceu se mexer em um canto e ele sabia que a pequena energia era de quem estava procurando. Fechou a porta atrás de si e antes que a escuridão total tomasse conta do quarto, ele falou:

- "Luz" e uma luz branca preencheu o ambiente igualmente branco.

Vegeta olhou no entorno, viu uma cama vazia em um dos cantos, mas não achou a pequena fonte da energia que ele estava sentindo. Isso até sentir que algo muito fraco agarrou-se ao seu pescoço.

- Ahh... - ele gemeu tentando tirar de suas costas o ser que pulara nele e agora estava numa vã tentativa de apertar-lhe o pescoço. Parecia um pequeno inseto que tinha prendido-se nele. Sem usar de muita força, Vegeta puxou os braços que lhe sufocavam por trás e jogou contra a parede o ser que havia tentado atacá-lo. Quando virou-se, viu a garota de cabelos azuis caída contra a parede, respirando pesadamente.

- Então você está aí. - ele disse com um sorriso de canto, divertido com a vã tentativa dela de dominá-lo. A garota lançava-lhe um olhar que traduzia muitas coisas que ele podia sentir: ódio, medo, repulsa.

- Quem é você? - ela indagou sem titubear enquanto ele se aproximava.

- Eu sou... hum... um guarda. - Vegeta mentiu de imediato.

- E o que quer comigo? - ela retrucou meio arisca, meio receosa. - Vocês todos aqui são uns monstros, isso é o que são! Igual aquela mulher horrorosa que vem sempre aqui...

Vegeta riu de canto novamente. Estava achando interessante o jeito dela. Via muitas das escravas de Serpente que se esguiavam ao ver qualquer um passar, essa era diferente.

- Por que me atacou? - ele perguntou sem responder a pergunta dela. - Acha mesmo que teria chances contra mim. - ironizou.

- Nada me impede de tentar... - ela disse ainda firme. - Se pensam que vão me matar facilmente, estão enganados, guarda. - completou sustentando o olhar para ele.

- Você se acha muito corajosa, humana. - Vegeta desdenhou, queria testá-la.

- E sou mesmo. - ela afirmou firmemente enquanto se levantava. - E sou um gênio também. Além de muito atraente, esperta e humilde.

Vegeta teve que se conter dessa vez para não lançar uma sonora gargalhada. Aquela garota era mais do que ele esperava.

- Então, se é tudo isso que você diz, humana. - ele falou aproximando-se dela até acuá-la contra a parede. - Me diga uma coisa: o que seria capaz de fazer para sair desse lugar? O que seria capaz de fazer para ganhar sua liberdade?

Bulma encarou-lhe nos olhos cor de ônix, havia alguma verdade, alguma coisa a mais naqueles olhos que ela não podia decifrar, ela só pode sentir que gostava do que tinha ali.

___- Eu faria qualquer coisa. - disse firmemente._

Vegeta encarou-lhe mais alguns instantes em silêncio após receber aquela resposta. Então, simplesmente virou-se e deixou a sala, a garota permanecia imóvel no mesmo lugar.

Quando chegou lá fora, o sayajim tinha apenas uma certeza: havia encontrado aquilo que procurava.

- Tragam mais Rummer! Tragam mais Rummer! - Arzog batia com força e entusiasmo no tampo da mesa enquanto pedia mais da bebida espacial de cor roxa. A balbúrdia se espalhava pelo salão lotado da nave. Todos aguardavam o início do leilão que aconteceria no palco à frente que mantinha as cortinas ainda fechadas.

Na mesa de Arzog todos estavam extremamente entusiasmados, todos exceto por um certo rapaz de cabelos negros que estava sentado com os braços cruzados sobre o peito enquanto sua capa vermelha esvoaçava por trás do espaldar da cadeira. Vegeta estava ansioso que tudo começasse logo.

Demorou uma eternidade para que os primeiros leilões começassem. Lances foram dados para muitos lotes de prisioneiros de olhos tristes. Vegeta viu machos, fêmeas e (por Kame!) crianças de várias espécimes serem vendidas para os compradores embriagados nas mesas ao seu redor. Até Arzog andou comprando uma ou duas escravas mais baratas para si. No local havia muita gente que Vegeta conhecia, muitos amigos de seu pai. Nobre respeitáveis, políticos, comerciantes, gente poderosa que se passava por bons patriarcas de família, mas que compartilhavam do terrível gosto por escravizar pessoas.

Apesar de ser cumprimentado por vários dos seres que estavam por ali, Vegeta sentia um gosto amargo na boca e o estômago revirar ao ver aqueles velhos gordos comprando criancinhas de olhos brilhantes de lágrimas. Ele sentia-se extremamente deslocado e aquele sentimento de inadequação que sentia no castelo de Vegetasei voltou a lhe ocorrer com mais força. Ele só podia sentir que não era como eles.

E então, depois de intermináveis compras, vendas de escravos e garrafas de rummer, finalmente, Vegeta viu Serpente entrar no palco e abrir-se atrás dela os quatro tubos de vidro onde estavam as quatro mercadorias mais caras da noite: a bela Áran de cabelos loiros e pele brilhante que ainda debatia suas asinhas dentro do tubo como um inseto, a Telusiana de pele azul escamosa e expressão feroz, as duas tristes amazonas Vésperas, a de cabelo vermelho e a de cabelo preto e por fim a humana de cabelos azuis, que ao contrário do que Vegeta esperava, não estava batendo no vidro. A humana apresentava-se inerte e com um terrível olhar vazio.

Os lances iniciais eram muito altos. Serpente iniciou o leilão com o lance de 50.000 pesares, a moeda intergaláctica mais importante. Uma verdadeira fortuna que deixava pouco privilegiados no páreo pelas cinco belas prisioneiras.

A primeira a ser leiloada foi a Áran.

Arzog deu um lance de 60 mil que foi rapidamente coberto por um alien gosmento que estava no fundo do salão. Antes mesmo de Arzog aumentar o lance, alguém deu um lance de 65 mil. Vegeta permanecia estático, esperando que alguém pagasse muito pela Áran para que Arzog se desinteressasse por ela, mas Arzog ofereceu 70 mil. Lance que foi coberto pelo mesmo alien gordo e gosmento no fundo do salão, o lance do alien dessa vez foi de 100 mil.

- Não cubra esse lance, Arzog. - Vegeta resmungou antes de Arzog se pronunciar novamente. - Aquela lesma gosmenta parece realmente querer essa Áran, e ela é muito frágil, talvez morra antes de ser entregue a Baby. Deixe para comprar alguma que valha mais a pena.

Arzog pensou por um instante. Serpente esperava no palco, atenta por mais um lance que a enriquecesse mais.

Vegeta permaneceu atento. Arzog nada falou.

- Dou-lhe uma, dou-lhe duas, dou-lhe três. - Serpente disse no palco. - Vendida para o senhor Lekard.

A Áran foi vendida para a lesma gosmenta no fundo do salão e Vegeta teve pena pelo futuro dela.

Em seguida, o leilão da Telusiana foi um fiasco. Arzog não se dignou a dar qualquer lance pela prisioneira feroz de dentes afiados e muita gente no salão parecia ter percebido a mesma coisa. Foi vendida por meros 52 mil pesares para um estranho guerreiro com roupas de couro que estava na primeira fila.

O próximo leilão foi das duas Vésperas, as amazonas que tinham a fama de detestar machos de sua espécime foram disputadas ferozmente entre os presentes e vendidas cada uma por 150 mil pesares para uma das poucas mulheres presentes naquele leilão. Uma mulher de olhar lascivo e maligno e traços masculinos que fez Vegeta desconfiar sobre o por quê de ela comprar as duas vésperas. Novamente Arzog não se pronunciou, pois Vegeta o havia prevenido previamente de que as vésperas não teriam qualquer interesse sexual em Baby, o que poderia deixar o chefão irritado com Arzog.

Por fim, restou no palco apenas a garota humana de cabelos azuis e Vegeta estava entusiasmado, pois Arzog haveria de comprá-la. Ela era a única que restava, o braço direito de Baby não teria outra alternativa.

E mal Serpente anunciara o lance inicial de 50 mil, Arzog cobrira a aposta com 80 mil pesares, o que deixara Vegeta animado. Ninguém se pronunciou por um tempo e parecia que o leilão ia dar-se por encerrado, mas as coisas não aconteceram de forma tão simples.

- 100 mil pesares, - uma voz no fundo do salão disse de forma grave instantes depois. Vegeta olhou e viu um estranho que tinha o rosto coberto por um capuz e que parecia estar sozinho.

___- 100 mil pesares! - Serpente disse entusiasmada no palco. - Quem dá mais?_

- Aumente o lance... - Vegeta resmungou para Arzog.

- Está muito caro Vegeta! Baby não me autorizou gastar mais de 100 mil! - Arzog respondeu preocupado.

- Dê o lance! - Vegeta insistiu. - Vale a pena.

- 110 mil! - Arzog falou um pouco tenso.

___- 110 mil! - Serpente repetiu animada. - Quem dá mais?_

- 120 mil. - a oferta foi imediatamente coberta pelo estranho de capuz no fundo do salão.

- E agora Vegeta? - Arzog disse em desespero.

- Aumente. - Vegeta retrucou tenso. - AUMENTE, ARZOG!

- 130 mil. - Arzog disse receoso.

- 150 mil. - a voz no fundo do salão cobriu a oferta rapidamente.

- Não posso cobrir essa oferta, Vegeta. - Arzog disse em desespero. - é muito caro por uma escrava.

- 150 mil. Quem dá mais? - Serpente repetiu no palco.

- Vamos lá, Arzog. - Vegeta insistiu.

- Não posso, Vegeta. - Arzog disse por fim.

- Quem dá mais? - Serpente disse novamente.- Dou-lhe uma... dou-lhe duas...

- 200 mil. - dessa vez foi a voz grave de Vegeta que ouviu-se no salão quando o príncipe se levantou.

___- 200 mil! - Serpente repetiu encantada. - Mais?_

- 300 mil. - o ser no fundo do salão repetiu.

- 400 mil. - Vegeta retornou sem titubear.

- 500 mil. - A voz no fundo do salão rebateu.

- 1 milhão. - disse por fim, o príncipe dos sayajins, arrancando um ohhh coletivo no salão.

___- Um milhão? Um-fucking- milhão! - Serpente repetiu extasiada. - Quem dá mais?_

Houve um silêncio intenso no salão.

Dou-lhe uma, dou-lhe duas, dou-lhe três. Vendida a humana para o príncipe dos sayajins!

Quando tudo acabou um silêncio sepulcral tomou conta do salão, todos olhavam para Vegeta que ainda estava de pé. Ao sentir os olhares sobre si, o príncipe sentou-se novamente.

- Você enlouqueceu, Vegeta? - Arzog indagou impressionado. - Como você pode dar um milhão por uma porcaria de escrava?

- Só fiz o que você não teve coragem de fazer, Arzog. - Vegeta disse despreocupado.

- Não sabia que você queria tanto essa escravinha...

- E eu não quero ela. - Vegeta retrucou.

- Então?! - Arzog indagou sem entender.

- Eu não a comprei para mim. Comprei para Baby. Quero que a entregue a Baby com os cumprimentos do príncipe dos sayajins. - Vegeta disse confiante.

- Por que está fazendo isso, Vegeta? - Arzog perguntou desconfiado.

Vegeta já tinha uma resposta pra essa pergunta, afinal armara tudo aquilo para chegar nesse desfecho.

- Por que quero fazer parte da máfia intergaláctica. - Ele respondeu firmemente. - Considere a escrava como meu tributo de lealdade.

- Que é isso garoto? Não queremos confusão com seu pai. - Arzog apressou-se em dizer. - Baby não quer confusão com seu pai. Ele não ia deixá-lo entrar na máfia.

- Meu pai não vai se importar, Arzog. Ele até gostaria. - Vegeta disse com convicção. - Você sabe que ele tem muito apreço por Baby.

- Então se é assim... - Arzog disse convencido. - Considere-se um dos nossos! - falou sorrindo. - Baby ficará encantado com o presente!. Essa humana é uma escrota de gostosa!

Vegeta mexeu a cabeça em concordância enquanto tomava uma taça de Rummer. Olhou para a garota de olhos desfocados presa dentro da redoma de vidro. Devia estar drogada ou coisa do tipo, Vegeta sabia que Serpente não ia deixá-la se mostrar rebelde durante o leilão.

O príncipe dos sayajins felicitou-se por dentro pela grande sacada de mestre. Agora não só tinha sua arma secreta como conseguira ingressar no fechado séquito da máfia interestelar. Ele olhou em volta e quando viu que todos estavam desatentos, levantou levemente a taça para o desconhecido encapuzado no fundo do salão.

Tudo estava correndo como eles queriam.

Notas Finais:

Quem é a figura de capuz que "competiu" por Bulma no leilão? E o que acontece agora que Vegeta a "deu" para Baby em troca de sua participação na máfia interestelar? E que planos Vegeta tem para a humana?

Isso veremos nos próximos capítulos. Até lá!

O próximo capítulo será: "Um pacto pela liberdade".


End file.
